The Deserter (Revised Edition)
by KesseGirl1
Summary: AU. Fed up with the way the Jedi treat him, Anakin fakes his death and starts life of his own just before the Clone Wars starts. After having five years to himself, the disembodied voice of an long desceased Jedi master comes to him. Anakin may be finished with the galaxy, but the galaxy sure as Sith wasn't finished with him. (Anidala) (Luxsoka) (Obitine) (OC/OC) Improved Version.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sooooo sorry to all who had started reading this! I put the wrong chapter in that was supposed to be for another book! I'm sorry If I have confused you all! But, here it is, all good and perfect (though, not edited, so watch out)**

**-Chapter 1-**

To some, it would seem like his life was completely, and utterly, messed up.

But to him, it was the way it should be. He had tried living a life of his own, but he was so out of practise that it didn't seem to be very...natural to Anakin Skywalker. After all, not once in his life had he ever lived a free life. There had been about three years of freedom and good times with his mother and her family, but then she and Anakin had been captured and sold to Gardulla the Hutt. From that point on, he was just a slave. It didn't matter that he had been freed by the Jedi. they had just enslaved him within their order- to do their bidding much like a slave's master would. They had scorned every ideal that his mother had ingrained in his head, and they had expected him to be alright with that. The Jedi may have been mortals, but they sure as Sith didn't know how to live like one.

Leaving had been a surprisingly easy thing to do, despite having known only the order for the past ten years. Then she had walked back into his life and everything had become just that much clearer. Anakin realized that there was more out there than what the Jedi taught. The emotions of passion and love had become foreign in all but name to the young Chosen One. Being stuck in a world where everyone was as stone-hearted as an assassin did that to a young boy at such an impressionable age. But...no matter how much the Jedi tried to make him follow their ways...there was always that spark of rebellion that made Anakin...well, Anakin Skywalker- in a way at least.

When Anakin had been assigned at the personal bodyguard of Senator Amidala, he found it as a major mistake on the Jedi's part. Had they really been so blind as to not see the mutual attraction that the padawan and senator had between each other? Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan had seen it since he was but a child, but he could never be too sure about that.

Once Anakin and the Senator had settled into hiding on Naboo, his attraction only developed further into something far greater. He would even go so far as to say it was love. But, apparently the attraction wasn't mutual enough because the minute he revealed his feelings, she completely shot him down.

(*)

_After finishing their delightful dinner, the two had retreated to the small den to the left of the dining room. It overlooked the lake of Varykino, the moonlight shining off the water. They stared at each other, both feeling uncomfortable in this intimate setting, especially with a hot fire blazing the hearth nearby. They looked away after a few moments. The silence was deafening as they waited for the other to make the first move. The only sound that interrupted the awkwardness was the crackling of the fire and the small night bugs chirping outside. It was Anakin who spoke first, so he turned and looked at her._

_"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you," he paused for a minute, taking a small and unsteady breath, "And now that I'm with you again...I'm in agony," Padme shifted uncomfortably under Anakin's intense gaze, "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. But the thought of not being with you…I can't breathe," he licked his lips nervously, "I am haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me."_

_There was silence as Anakin contemplated what to say next. It was awkward to say the least. He could sense her hesitancy to even acknowledge him as more than a simple friend. He knew that they were more than friends- even if it wasn't completely clear to his female counterpart._

_Anakin continued on, though, "My heart is beating," he told her, she didn't even look at him, though, "hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. I don't mean this in a bad way...you mean more to me than you probably should. Believe me, if there was a way to be rid of these feelings, I would, but-"_

_"Then do so anyway, because…" Padme whispered, she was in the same situation as Anakin but she had more control over it, but her emotions were all over, "I-I can't. We can't," she stopped a moment, "I-It's just...not possible." She stopped shortly._

_"Anything is possible, Padme, listen to me. The very fabric of this universe has always been against me. I have the chance to do something greater in my life than what the Jedi can do for me," his didn't stop there, though, "I can be my own person for the first time in a long time. My future, is something not set in stone, nor is anyone elses. But that future...I don't want have in alone," he took her hands in his own, "Padme, I'm asking you if you would come with me. We could leave all of this behind-" she took her hands away from him, effectively silencing him._

_"Anakin…" she whispered, "I need you to listen to me now," he didn't like where this was going but he nodded anyway._

_"We live in a real world, so you need to come back to it. Sometimes duty if more important than personal wants. There have been many times when I just want to give up and throw my position away- to have the chance to just be Padme Naberrie for once. That would be a complete dream come true. But those don't happen in reality and I think it's time you realize that. Throwing your life away as a Jedi is irresponsible as it is irrational. You have the chance to do something great with your position...and you don't even care. I'm a senator taking care of thousands. You're a Jedi with a full-time job of being a peacekeeper. It would not work, us just disappearing, regardless of the way we feel about each other._

_"So you do feel something!" he nearly yelled, his heart completely shattered._

_She did not bother denying it, but she could counter it. Someone had to be the responsible one there and since Anakin was acting like an utter fool, she would have to be the one to make him grow up, "I will not let you give up your future for selfish reasons, and I certainly will not let you give it up for me. The Jedi are good people and for you to just want to walk out on them is completely childish."_

_He felt like he was being scolded, "You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do."_

_"I do when the good of the galaxy is at stake."_

_Anakin laughed, despite the situation, "I find it highly amusing that you think that if I leave then it will make even a slight difference to this galaxy. I would have to be a sith if my existence were to make any difference. Besides, what's the point of sticking around a system that is corrupt from the inside-out?"_

_His question caught off guard. Padme frowned and stood up, "What do you mean?" he looked down and shook his head, and amused expression on his face. It just served to annoy her even more._

_He looked at her seriously though, standing up also, "I sense a war brewing, Padme, and if one does happen then democracy will just be the makings of dictatorship. The Jedi...their combat skills are unequalled in terms of soldiers, so there isn't any doubt that we will be forced to the front lines. If we get involved, though, our principles and morals will slip so far away from us that we won't be able to tell right from wrong. I'm not going to stick around to see that happen. But if you want to stay and be played as a pawn, it's not my problem. Because clearly you seem to have no interest in accepting my feelings."_

(*)

He had stormed out after that. There was no use sticking around where he wasn't wanted. She was stubborn, as usual, so there was no swaying her opinion. Maybe one day he would go back and tell her of his survival. But until he found the need to, Anakin was fit as a fiddle to wait until then. The only thing he regretted about leaving her in that moment was that he was supposed to be protecting her. An assassin could have found her and killed her. Then where would the Republic be? Gone..

Just as he had sensed, a war had evolved hardly a week after his 'death' by the hands of Dooku. The Count was a political player and a cunning schemer like himself. So when Anakin had faced him alone and asked him for his help, Dooku had seemed rather...unsurprised at the development. It was almost as if he had expected it. The former Jedi had complied with Anakin's request of 'faking his death' as long as he stayed out of the way of the coming war. The standards of the deal were completely reasonable and Anakin agreed with the wholly. They had battled on the Count's homeworld, even going so far as to get it on a security footage for the Jedi to find later.

The great lengths that Count Dooku willingly applied to fake Anakin's death had somewhat confused the former padawan. Why would a rogue Jedi be so willing to help another one? Unless...something far more powerful had been at play. But Anakin had promised to keep up him end of the bargain and so the long process of getting himself a new identity began. The count had a dummy constructed that looked as if it were made of human flesh (even the innards looked creepily real), and then made it just so that it looked completely identical to Anakin. An identical lightsaber was also constructed for the count's proof of Anakin's death. The dummy would be allowed to be found by the Jedi, because they would need even more proof for the claim to be accountable.

After the two rogues were sure that the Jedi had been fooled (even Obi-Wan, no matter how hard that had been for Anakin), the free man was sent on his way with a completely new identity. He was now called Malcolm Skyliner. A little assimilative, but Anakin wanted to retain at least some of his original identity, lest he forget who he really is for some odd and unspeakable reason.

Choosing a planet to belong to was a hard thing to do. A highly populated planet was the best choice, but it couldn't be Coruscant for obvious reasons. It couldn't be in the core, otherwise if by some accident that he should release the technique hiding his presence...that just wouldn't be very good. So, it was either the outer rim or the inner zuma; which was past the outer rim but before the unknown regions. Originally the choice had been to go back to Tatooine. When he had arrived he found out that his mother had been sold to a moisture farmer who apparently freed and then married his mother.

The bad thing about her leaving Mos Espa was that hardly a year after she became "Mrs. Lars" she was captured by a hunting party of Tuskens. The raiders had taken her, beat her to near death, and kept her wrists and ankles tied so tightly, it would almost mutilate them if she ever moved them. It was by the pure will of the Force that Anakin had come in time to save her. The only troubling thing about her rescue was that he hadn't been fast enough to save her sight. Apparently while she was at the raiders camp she had contracted a case of Sun Sickness. The disease targeted the nerves around the eyes and damaged them enough that you would never see properly again. She could still tell the difference from light and dark, and then sometimes she would see shapes and the outlines of people directly in front of her.

Because of her close connection to Anakin, his force-sensitivity would rub off on her when they were in the same room, giving her the ability to see those who shared her blood. Anakin had been very disgruntled to leave his mother in such a state but she told him that even though she wished him to be near her all of the time, Anakin needed to live his own life, that was one of the reasons she was so okay with the fact that the Jedi had taken him away ten years ago. The choice had been Anakin's, but Shmi had know that he would not have left if she hadn't been okay with it.

After making sure that his step-family promised to keep her safe and well protected (and that she was happy), Anakin left on his own to the inner zuma. Since it was far and remote, if anyone suspected him of surviving, they wouldn't even think to look for him there. The planet he chose- Ast Kikorie- wasn't a very majorly populated planet, but there was enough people living there that he could blend in well enough. At some point during the war, though, the Republic had set up an outpost there for far-reach communication towers. But then the clones had been called back to the front and the base had been abandoned.

At the start of his time on Ast Kikorie, Anakin had lived in it's capitol city of Korinal, had a steady job of working in a repair shop (mechanics was a very good skill of his, so why not apply it as a job?), had a middle-class home, and he had even started going out with dates every now and then and at one point one of them turned into a relationship, but it had never gone very far. For three whole years everything was perfect…

Then the nightmares started.

In the beginning it was simply bad dreams, hewn from his imagination. But then the dreams turned from fragments to whole scenes. They were of Jedi being shot down by a mass army of white armored troops. The Jedi were killed in masses, even the Jedi temple was attacked and all the younglings slayed. Who would have done such a thing was beyond him because it was certainly not something Dooku would have done. So he kept telling himself that they were just dreams. But it wasn't until he saw in his dreams of Obi-Wan's death, that he believed the. He hadn't seen what had caused the explosion that made his former master teater off the edge of a vast abyss. He began drinking to get rid of the nightmares. Every night he would drink himself into a stupor to fall asleep. His need for liquor ended his current relationship when his girlfriend entered his home one night and he attacked her with his lightsaber in his drunken. She was fine, though, and promised not to tell anyone of his secret as long as they ended their relationship.

The only thing that they did not agree to was that the woman told of Anakin's attack on her, which provoked his boss into "letting him go" because of the bad reputation Anakin would be attracting to the small shop. After walking about of the shop, the Chosen One overheard a couple of pilots from the core worlds talking about a "Jedi Purge" that occurred and Anakin could only make assumptions that his dreams had been visions afterall.

He drunk his nights away, seeing no other options to rid him of the sorrow towards the Jedi, and refused as much contact with other sentients as possible. But seeing as he lived in the most populated city on the planet, Anakin moved away and never returned to Korinal again.

While on his journey to another place of settlement (a small village was the least he could hope for.) he encountered a pull in the Force that changed his course towards a steep mountain. It wasn't too far from a nearby village and the vegetation on the mountain was in good harvest three times a month so Anakin decided to settle there. It was a very rugged way to live but he had dealt with far less...inviting accommodations when dealing with disputes on other planets in his time as a padawan.

As he started climbing the winding passes of the mountain, Anakin felt the Force lead him to the top of the rocks. It took about three days to get up there but when he did arrive, it was well worth it. The Force was strong in the that place. The fog covering the area was so dense that he couldn't see five feet in front of him, but the ground beneath him felt like smooth and polished marble beneath his boots. The tree standing in the center of a grassy patch destroyed the idea of it being a house. The tree looked dead from afar but if you looked close enough you could see very tiny leaf buds all along the branches. Something strange was about them, though, because it was if they were frozen; they would not bloom. In that moment, Anakin chose to do something that he hated the most.

He meditated.

He took off the pack he had been carrying and laid up against the tree, along with his jacket and his boots. The air around him was far too warm for clothing articles like those.

Three years he had gone without meditation and yet, after one mountainclimb, he was doing it again. He honestly did not know what was coming over him, but he had felt the strongest pull to do so, and it was a good thing he did. Visions of battles and warriors racing towards a droid army danced in his head, but he remained completely still- focusing on his breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out. It helped calm him immensely.

On his way back down the steeps rocks the first time, he was attacked by a mountain lion seeking it's dinner. He had fought it for a while, even tried to kill it with his lightsaber, but inadvertently lost the fight. The beast had been smart enough to grab Anakin's lightsaber in his mouth and toss it away. Anakin had scared the beast off, though, before it could take the killing bite.

Since he was so bruised, bloodied, and exhausted, he spent the night in a nearby cave where he was overcome with massive and disturbing visions of a cyborg sith in a black suit. With his wounds irritated from his fitful sleep that night, Anakin could still not climb down the mountain. But the Force led him to a rare planet that was filled with bacta juices. After applying it, his wounds began to heal faster. Due to his force-sensitivity, wounds that he received were healed in less than twice the amount of time it took normal sentients. But with the bacta juices combined with his naturally fast healing, his wounds were practically gone on his third day up there.

The longer he stayed up there, though, the more and more his food rations dwindled to almost nothing. He knew that he would have to go down sooner rather than later. So, he gathered up a lot of the bacta plants and climbed back down. While his water-canteen was never empty due to frequent stops at rivers, his food supplies ran out two days before his arrival in a small village. Because he only had a small amount of money, he traded the bacta plants for food.

He was even requested to gather more for the villagers who were too afraid to go up the mountain. He didn't understand why because there was nothing to be afraid of up there. After he had asked around a bit, the villagers had told him that a strange energy resided up there, rejecting only but a few on the planet. Anakin deduced that it was because that those who had been accepted to be up there were force-sensitives. The non force-sensitives were rejected because their cells could not contain the massive amounts of energy up there. But Anakin had to wonder why there was so much energy radiating from up there.

His return to the mountain had him encounter the mountain lion again. It ended the same way it had the last time, with his bruised and bloodied in a cave for the night. But his quick application of the bacta juice only made his injuries last for two days instead of three this time. Maybe the villagers were afraid the mountain-lion? But when he came back to the villagers and asked about the mountain lion they were confused as to why he would suggest that there was one up there.

After trading the plants again he headed back a third time to the mountain. He intentionally searched for the lion but he could not find it. He journeyed to the top for his second time and meditated begrudgingly, hoping to find the lion's presence. He found it, though it was no longer on the mountain. It was headed to the village. It wasn't alone this time, though, because it was accompanied by three other beasts of the same species.

He had used the Force to give him a faster pace towards the village and was back there just in time to find the mountain lions prowling around the town, waiting for the right moment to attack. He had intervened at the right time just as the mountain lions were about to attack the villagers. It seemed to coincidental that they were there, and most importantly, had their full attention on him. The villagers had looked on in fright as the man was backed up against a wall by the beasts. A few of village's men had tried to help distract them from their prey but the lions had not been fazed, as it they were under some enchantment.

Knowing that using his lightsaber would bring about unwanted questions, Anakin was forced to fight them manually. But before the lions could attacked, he noticed that this situation had already happened a number of times before. The times hadn't been the same as this, but elements had been somewhat unchanged. He was doing before thinking. He'd given himself moment to think on the what had gone wrong in the past and what he should have had been many a times when he had gone on the offensive against many creatures, all ending a lifeforms death. But there was something niggling in the back of his mind that now told him to lower his guard and relax.

Relaxation of the mind was the beginning form to taming animals with the Force. Perhaps that was what he was meant to do here? He lowered his arms to his sides and told the villagers to stop. They listened because of the automatic authority in his voice. He had then concentrated, closing his eyes and putting out one hand towards the animals.

Needless to say, that the mountain lions had backed down in a matter of seconds. They left the village without any hesitation, running back to the mountain. The villagers, though, became afraid of him after that encounter. They still traded with him when he brought in the herbs from the mountain and such, but past that no one interacted with him. They wouldn't even offer to help him when started building a house of his own outside the village in the surrounding hillsides. It almost reminded him of his step-father's homestead a ways out from Mos Espa.

Even though he was free to do as he pleased, Anakin still felt like he needed to be reserved. Something was going on without his knowing and it was bugging him. He felt as if someone were to find out about his former life then they would arrest him for some unknown reason. He wondered that for the next two years as he laid low. His trips to the mountain became increasingly more frequent as the months past by. By the time it had reached the four year mark of his independency, he had begun training with his lightsaber again. He had begun preparing for something that he was not quite sure of but whenever he thought of leaving the planet, his gut would tell him to stay.

So he had stayed.

(*)

Present Day, 2 years after the Republic and Jedi's fall

Even a full two years after the disturbing visions and dreams had started, Anakin Skywalker still had no idea what was happening to the other planets in the other rims of the galaxy. Meditating was becoming increasingly difficult, what with his deliberate ignorance of rest of the galaxy. He wanted to leave, but he was forcing himself to stay and be patient. In his time on his own he had noticed that the Force had been testing him on his weaknesses and so he tried to teach himself how to overcome them. Patience was a work in progress though. Even as a child it had been a tendency of his to become fitful from having to wait for something for too long.

But he wasn't a child anymore, not even a teenager. He was a full-grown man at the age of twenty-four. His childish habits of shirking duties had to go if he was ever to completely "grow-up" as Padme had so bluntly put it five years ago. Anakin quietly laughed to himself at the thought of her seeing him now. He doubt that she would even the slightest bit impressed what with how bitter they had left their relationship at. If you could even call it that. She'd broken his heart and then he had left like a sniveling coward. How responsible was that? To simply put it; it wasn't. She had been right, Anakin had admitted long ago. If he thought back on it, he in a sorts regretted leaving her and Obi-Wan...especially Obi-Wan. The older Jedi had been like a father to him for many years, and then he had just up and left the man like he hadn't mattered at all. Obi-Wan had been more than just a father though. He had been a mentor, a counselor, a friend. Even a brother, if that made any sense.

'But,' Anakin thought to himself, 'It's far too late to go back on it now. Five years too late.'

In appearance, Anakin had changed much too. His hair was much longer since he had cut his padawan braid a long while ago. He still had it, even if it was a reminded of his former life. His current hairstyle consisted of his curly, dirty-blonde hair resting neatly at his shoulders. It was long enough to pull back into a knot if necessary, but he preferred it to hang around his face. His clothes were simple enough; just a plain and white longsleeve shirt to go underneath a brown vest. He had a jacket to wear over it when it got chilly, also. His trousers were just a dark brown, as were his boots. He wore his old weapons belt but only kept his water canteen and a blaster on it when he went places. His lightsaber was on the inside pocket on his vest, hidden perfectly from view but easily accessible when he was in need of it.

His house was small, to say the least. He was a complete hermit though, since he used modern tools for a kitchen. A cheap stove and sink, plus a small counter was what consisted of his kitchen. He had a beat up sofa sitting in the area next to the kitchen. From his time of living in Ast Kikorie's capital, Korinal, he had purchased a datapad and a chrono, but he hardly used either of them anymore since he spent most of his time training. That didn't mean to say that he spent all of his time training. He would sometimes go down to the village's tavern and sip at an ale for a while, or he would go for a beer. It really depended on what kind of mood he would be in. Why, it had been just last night he was at the tavern, laughing away at the vidscreens. There were global wrestling trainees that "battled" in enclosed arenas for peoples entertainment. Anakin found it highly amusing and watched it whenever he came to the tavern. he never placed bets though. He would never gamble. He grew up around it and saw it enough to know that it was just bad business. Yes, sometimes you would win big pots and become rich, but jealousy could get ahold of others and they would come at you just for the money.

As Anakin, at the moment, packed up the bits of things he would need for his weekly visit to the mountain, he could only sigh in exasperation as memories of his childhood came to him. His mother was the most memorable face there and it made him feel guilty again for just leaving her there, blind and helpless. Anakin knew his step-father was a good man, and his step-brother was a very responsible person. In his heart, he knew she would be fine. His possible future sister-in-law would be good company for the older woman. In the back of his mind, though, Anakin could not but help to want to be there, to be the one caring for her. But she had told him that even though she wished that he would honor the decisions he'd made and see them through, she was proud that he had gone out of his way to be independant. That was another reason why he now felt like he was shirking his duties, just as Padme had said. But Shmi Skywalker (now Lars) was his mother, and as his mother she was bound to be proud of him for something or another. She wasn't a nieve woman though. She was smart and an intellectual woman when it came to matters of responsibility and duty.

Yes, she would have preferred him to stay and fulfill his promises and oaths to the Jedi, but he also needed to break free, especially he told her that he felt like a slave amongst them. She'd accepted his decision and left it at that, telling him to do what he must, but to remember the things she had taught him. And he did. He really did. He just couldn't live by each of them at the moment.

After making sure everything was in order, he started on his way.

Once he arrived at the mountain's top a day later, Anakin immediately set out to meditate first. His anxiety was far too high right now to be able to concentrate properly. Meditating was still his least favorite thing, but it still helped calm him when his stress was far too high or when he just needed something to relaxation.

He took off his jacket and set his bag down before sitting down himself, knees crossed. He took a deep breath and immersed himself into the Force, just as Obi-Wan had taught him. After nearly fifteen years, Anakin had finally gotten the hang of immersing himself in his fourth year of independence. And this time, it was no different than any other...except for the other presence he started feeling.

At first, it was just a familiar feeling in the Force. But as he went on to explore that familiarity, he noticed why it was so. Though he had never actually had the capabilities at the time to sense Qui-Gon Jinn's presence when he was nine, the voice that came after the feeling was all too distinguishable.

'Anakin…'

Said person snapped his eyes open and looked around quickly, unsure if he had actually heard the voice. After assuring himself that he hadn't, he closed his eyes again and focused on his breathing. But after a moments silence, the voice came back.

'Listen to me, Anakin, but do not lose focus.'

The voice startled him again, but...he resisted the urge to open his eyes. Something was telling him that this wasn't a figment of his imagination. He sat quietly, regaining focus and listening intently. The voice came back within a matter of seconds.

'It is I, Qui-Gon Jinn, young Skywalker,' the voice told him, 'You have come to a stage in your training where you have breached the wall between the Force and reality. You are far stronger in your abilities than I could have ever anticipated. It takes enlightened Jedi Masters decades to reach this point, whereas you have reached it nearly the beginning.

You are remarkable in your determination and your strength of will, Anakin, and for those two alone I am greatly proud at how you have used them. But, it is time now that you put them into practise. It has taken me this long to contact you because you had yet to reach this stage, but now that you have...your real journey may now begin.'

It was about time, Anakin concluded. Through the Force, he prodded at Qui-Gon's presence to continue. 'Very well, Anakin.' It was only half a second before the disembodied Jedi Master continued.

'As you might have felt years ago, the Jedi were annihilated by the very army that was created to help them,' this caused a squeak of surprise from Anakin, 'Do not lose focus, Anakin, or the connection will be lost .'

Anakin calmed down enough for Qui-Gon to continue, but it only got worse. 'The war spread them so thin that once the order was given for their execution, they could not band together. The former Chancellor Palpatine had been Darth Sidious this entire time and no one had known it. Once the Jedi were taken care of, he installed himself as an Emperor, completely disbanding the Republic entirely. It grieves me very much to see the democracy fall into a rule of tyranny.'

This was all far too much for him to take in right now. Palpetine? His good friend; an evil Emperor? It made his head ache badly from just the thought of it. It seemed nearly impossible for such a man to actually be a...sith. It didn't make any sense to him. That was the problem though. Sith were known to be deceitful and conniving people. Palpetine had hidden his plans for so long (in plain sight, too) without even the Jedi suspecting who he was until it was far too late. His betrayal ran deeper, it seemed, than Anakin could even deduce.

'The Empire's reach is spreading,' Qui-Gon's voice started again, 'I know not where he will go nor when he will strike, but I suspect that his reach with go out even farther than the Outer Rim. Most planets there he will not be able to control because of the other ruling heads of the systems, such as the Hutts or the Mandalorians. But since the inner and outer zumas were once part of the Republic, an occupation may occur out there. To say when it will begin, I have no answers for. All you can do is prepare to defend those less stronger than you and to become who you truly were meant to be.

Once the connection is lost here, you will not be able to contact me for a long time. Darth Sidious is already starting to diminish the Light Side's power, and until he is destroyed and the Dark Side is gone, I will be gone for the time being.'

Anakin didn't know what to say to that, but he had to say something. 'Master,' he thought into the Force, 'I don't know what you want of me exactly, but I'm not sure I can just go and do something like that. I left for a reason and that reason is why I have decided not to reveal myself yet...possibly never.'

'We all have to face some challenge of sorts in our lifetimes. Some are easier than others, while those others face something greater than they could have imagined. Because of those trying times, they come out of it a better person than when they began. Courage, and the determination to succeed, is what gets them through the days. It is no different with you, Anakin.'

He felt like gaping at Qui-Gon's words, but instead protested, 'I am not courageous. I may have left to start my own life...but when I think back, I was rather a coward to not pull through and finish what I started. I was afraid then, of what I could become...I still kind of am.'

He heard a small chuckle through the Force, 'The funny thing about courage, Anakin, is that it means to be afraid but to go on anyway...'

The stillness radiating off everything told Anakin that the connection was gone. He opened his eyes and sighed, letting out a breath he was unintentionally holding. He had been waiting for a sign that he should leave for many years. But now that he had finally gotten it…

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't forget to leave you comments in the section below! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 02-**

Some would assume to think that being on the run was exciting. But, really, if anyone had ever said that, Obi-Wan would think they had poodoo for brains. Being on the run was dangerous at best; at worst it could be worst nightmare come to life. For Obi-Wan, it was definitely the latter.

Keeping hidden from someone who wants you dead, is one thing. Keeping hidden from the galaxy...now that's a whole other thing. But, he wasn't the only one on the run, thank goodness. The Jedi were being hunted like sport by the Empire, and anyone to bring in a Jedi was rewarded with large sums of money, so someone would naturally suspect that mostly everyone in the galaxy would be after the endangered members of a destroyed order.

As a former member of the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan had one of the highest priced warrants out for his capture, only second to Master Yoda who had over ten million credits for a reward if someone were to catch him. But only Obi-Wan knew where the little green grand-master had hidden himself and the Great Negotiator wasn't very inclined to reveal that location anytime soon; or ever, in fact. As long as Yoda lived, there was hope for any other surviving Jedi out there. He liked to include himself in that mix.

The two things that he worried most about these days was the Empire, and his former padawan. Ahsoka had been on her own far longer than the order had been purged, but he still worried for her greatly. What the council had subjected her to had been completely uncalled for. What the order had been reduced to- what he had been reduced to- in the years of war had made them all arrogant and destructive. He had been considering resigning himself to early retirement hardly a month after Ahsoka had left. He still didn't understand why he didn't just leave too, like any other reasonable person would have. Like Anakin.

Yes, he knew that Anakin had left (and was alive, no less) for many years now, he just had never bothered telling anyone else. Obi-Wan was disappointed that his first pupil had decided to go an run off like that, but it was what saved the boy. If he had been closer with Palpetine than he already had been, the conniving Sith would have turned the teenager on all of them. How safe would a galaxy be if it's Chosen One was a rampaging Sith Lord? These thoughts were starting to give Obi-Wan a headache…

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. If only he could contact Anakin. The boy had hidden his Force Presence so well that it was almost hard for him to believe that Anakin was alive. If it weren't for their bond, Obi-Wan would know for sure if the former padawan was dead or not. But, it hadn't snapped like it had when Qui-Gon had died, so Anakin Skywalker was definitely alive.

The gritty sand covered almost everything in his hut, especially him. It itched and scratched like no one would believe. Obi-Wan honestly didn't know how Anakin had been able to live there for six years; or how anyone was able to live here. The sun was terribly scorching as well during the day and then the planet was just downright cold during the night. The unusual temperament would take some getting used to, but hopefully he would manage somehow.

The worst of it, really, was just keeping the locals from prying into his personal doings. Many had started a rumor that Obi-Wan was wizard from the deep space, but then others called him a senile hermit. He had never been one for gossip (nor believing it) but he could see the reason in their generalizations. Obi-Wan very rarely came to Mos Espa, and whenever he did it was for only a couple of hours to trade some medicine elixirs he made with his knowledge from the Halls of Healing. Some of the ingredients only grew in the Dune Sea. No one was ever brave enough to venture there, but the Jedi Master had seen no problem at any time he had gone. Not for a while anyway. His first venture out there had been met with hostility from the Sand People, but he had been able to get away peacefully and even with a few tips on where the herbs best grow.

The native tribes were all very different from each other and Obi-Wan had been lucky to encounter the very nicest of them. Though, the Jedi didn't pretend to understand their ways, he actually did understand their common need to survive on the naturally hostile planet. The common grounds of their survival is what saved Obi-Wan being taken prisoner or killed. It was in these small acts from the natives that gave way to their truest nature. Harmony.

To avoid trouble with the natives, Obi-Wan did as he was told by them and stayed away from their lands and went only where they told him he could. It was a tense relationship and sometimes they had a very large difficulty in understanding the other's language, but it usually came out alright. Hopefully, Obi-Wan's fortune would continue to hold out.

As he tied on his boots and set his hooded poncho on his shoulders, Obi-Wan set out into the dune sea. The sight was starting to become far too familiar for his tate. A change of scenery would be most welcome than the continuous color of brown sand and the unmerciful onslaught from the twin suns. But, until he found a better planet to hide from the Empire (which was highly unlikely), Tatooine suited his basic needs just fine.

Obi-Wan pulled the cover off of his landspeeder- that the kind Lars family had lent him- and then got in. He would never be as good a driver as Anakin was, but his driving was certainly more preferable to himself since Obi-Wan wasn't trying to kill himself every few seconds. At the restful pace going across the sand, the Jedi Master made it to Mos Espa in no time at all. After making sure the controls were locked securely, he made his way into the trade shop and handed in small bottles that carried the medicine. The register tender didn't even utter a word as she handed Obi-Wan the currency that was due to him.

Behind him, the Jedi Master heard the door behind him swish open. Another customer Obi-Wan supposed. But, something about this presence seemed familiar in some way. He frowned only a smidge as he resisted from using the force to touch the humanoid's mind. The species wasn't directly human, that much Obi-Wan could tell. He was right, too, as the person stood beside him. male orange skinned Twi'lek stood there with a hand on his side. The side where a blaster sat in a fairly worn holster.

Unsure of what to do, Obi-Wan nodded to the tender once he was given all his due money, and then left the tradeshop as decent as possible without raising brows. But, even though he had left the shop, the Twi'lek left only a moment later, following Obi-Wan. The saloon across the dusty street was the only place that the Jedi Master could think of to hide in. So, he ducked inside as quick as he could. He looked out the open door frame to look for the orange Twi'lek. Obi-Wan saw him crossing the street, looking directly at the saloon.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm his nerves and headed further in the seedy place. By the time he got to the back he had already been offered a drink by four scarcely dressed females. Luckily the back was practically clear of anyone, so the Jedi Master slid into a booth and shrunk down into his cloak, using the shadows to his advantage. It didn't help, though, because the Twi'lek seemed to immediately spot him the moment he got through the crowd. Obi-Wan put a hand on his lightsaber that sat beneath his cloak.

Before he could even think about getting out of the booth, the Twi'lek sat down across from Obi-Wan and pressed a button on the side of the table to put up the sound shields that were at the entrance of the booth. They were there so that people could talk in private without anyone overhearing something. A very convenient device that bounty hunters usually kept of their person.

"So," the humanoid began, his voice thick with his native accent, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I never thought I'd ever see you again, much less any other Jedi."

The Jedi Master kept his surprised reaction off of his face and instead narrowed his eyes at the Twi'lek before him. If this man knew his identity then he could pose as a threat to his safety. Obi-Wan did not move his hand off of his lightsaber for even a second as they stared each other down. The dark green pits that belonged to the Twi'lek had a small sparkle in them that showed the humanoid's amusement of the situation.

"Qui-Gon has taught you well, it seems."

The ginger haired man drew up a blank expression when the sentient mentioned his former master. How in the blazes did he know Qui-Gon? Or him, for that matter.

"If you could be so kind as to tell me who you are?" Obi-Wan asked, in a polite grit. Formality was of utmost importance right now. He hadn't been called the "Negotiator" during the war for nothing. The Twi'lek seemed to enjoy that even more, though, but Obi-Wan kept a calm exterior and refused to be insulted by this man's jovial expression.

The Twi'lek laughed, unsurprisingly, but answered Obi-Wan's question without haste, "Tal di'Quetin, at your service Master Kenobi. It isn't a surprise that you don't know me. I served as a Jedi Knight when you were but a youngling, but I defected after I no longer felt my calling to be a Jedi."

So this man had been a Jedi? Interesting. There had been far too many in the order to remember them all by name, or know all of them personally. It was quite possible that this one had been a Jedi...or perhaps not. Everything had to be questioned in these dark days.

"Say that I believe you," Obi-Wan said, "Why do you seek me out?"

The Twi'lek- Tal was his name?- smiled cryptically, "In the shadow of suppression there always lies an insurgence.

His words were interpreted easily by the Negotiator. 'Beneath the Empire's nose, the Rebellion is growing.' Did this man want Obi-Wan to join the rebellion? But, he couldn't! The Empire was already out to get him and he didn't need one more thing added to the list of his supposed 'crimes.'

Then again, the act of him joining the forming rebellion would certainly help their cause, especially since he had been a general in a war once. He doubted his abilities to lead, though, since his troopers had turned and mutinied upon him. But how could Obi-Wan be sure that was what this humanoid even wanted?

"What, exactly, is it that you want from me?" he asked Tal di'Quetin. The smirk that appeared on the Twi'lek's face almost creeped Obi-Wan out. Almost.

"Now we get to it."

It seemed the Jedi Master was in for the long haul.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE READ EVERYTHING<span>**

**So, you're probably all wondering why I haven't updated very quickly and it couldn't possibly because the chapter took a long while to write. No, it wasn't that. It's because I have a goal for how many reviews I will get on this story (and alerts, and favorites) and so far, it ain't doing too hot. I want to know your thoughts on what you think of the revised edition and what you might want to see in the future.**

**As for this chapter, if you haven't noticed that Obi-Wan knows Anakin is alive, then you're blind. I find that in the original edition Obi-Wan seemed far too weak in his skills to possibly be a Jedi Master. I mean, Ahsoka knew Anakin was alive and yet she has only the skills of a padawan. Plus, there was the Force Bond which I completely disregarded in the previous installment. I hope this makes a lot more sense and I also hope that you liked this one. There will be MAJOR changes throughtout the book and some super small ones that you guys won't even recognize.**

**Please leave your comments in the section below before you exit the page. My goal for this chapter is AT LEAST 9 reviews. That would be GREAT, excellent even.**

**So, till then**

**KG1**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Sorry for the lack of updating peoples. This chapter was nuisance for some odd reason. Plus I only had to get ONE MORE review before I reached the goal of nine for the chapter. Anyways..._**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

**-Chapter 3-**

Trying to come to a unanimous agreement in the senate was like trying to ride a unicycle down the street while balancing a bucket of water on your head with a blindfold around your eyes. Not impossible, but terribly rare. Which was why seeing every single vote cast against Padme's favor was so shocking to her. Surely there were some Senators still supporting the Republic? Not all of them were loyalists of the Empire...were they? She looked over the Alderaanian Senator's box on the other side of the rotunda, but it was surprisingly empty. As was the box for Chandrilla.

"As Emperor and figurehead of the senate, I hereby find Padme Amidala guilty of all charges of treason; harboring a fugitive, and conspiring against me. In retribution for your crimes against the Empire, you are furthermore stripped of your senatorial duties and discharged dishonorably from the senate. You are to be exiled from Imperial Center for the rest of your life after you serve up to five years in prison, effective immediately."

Padme pressed the button on her microphone and made on last stand, "Members of the Imperial Senate, please listened to me. Most of you I have worked with my entire life, and you would know that I only believe in democracy and proper justice. But what this tyrant deals out is oppression and cruelty. He is a Sith, for goodness sakes, and you should expect nothing less from him," a small murmuring went through the rotunda but no one rose up with her.

Padme's gaze darted to Palpetine, his face covered by his hooded cloak. But she continued anyway, with his stare boring into her as she turned to face the senate again, "A friend of mine once told me, before the war, that not everyone can agree with one person's ideals, which is what causes conflict. You don't have to follow blindly after this...this usurper, as if we were slaves being driven by their masters. We don't have to live in fear of his shadow. The superiority of having sentience is that we are all individuals, capable of thinking for ourselves. That is why I stand before you today, in a trial for the individuality that makes me a sentient being."

No applause was offered as her pod was directed to it's dock. There, two imperials clapped her in binders. She complied willingly, having said all that she wanted. The imperial officers, surprisingly turned her to face the rotunda again. Palpetine did not move a limb as he spoke to her loudly. "Thank you, Miss Amidala, for that arousing revelation. But in your effort to raise rebellion, you have only proved my point that democracy is something that causes only chaos. And chaos," he turned to look at the Senators around the rotunda, "is something that needs to be contained, in the unity of our great Empire!." At this, applause arose within the large chambers, echoing in Padme's core. Palpetine gestured for the officers to take her away.

With her pride somewhat damaged, Padme nevertheless kept her head held high as she exited the senate building, the imperials on either side of her. They were met with the flashing of cameras and reporters when they exited, but the guards only pushed their way through them to awaiting hover vehicle that waited at a parking dock. There were two other officers waiting in the vehicle. But, something caught Padme's eye about one of the officers in the speeder. He looked familiar somehow…

Just then, shouting erupted behind them. Padme turned around to see about a dozen stormtroopers running after them. That's when the officers escorting her shoved her into the hover speeder roughly and told her to get down. They pulled out blasters and started firing at the troopers who had slowed their paces to to fire back. The two in the speeder fire up the engine and lifted off, but low enough for the other two to get in. But one of the officers getting in was then shot in the arm.

"Feren!" the other officer cried. His voice was higher pitched than what a man's should be. What the officer actually...a woman possibly? Padme got up from her bent down position (at the protest of the other two guards.) and helped get the injured man- Feren- into the speeder. Why these imperials were being shot at by troopers, Padme hadn't a clue, but they seemed to be enemies of the state. As one once said to her, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Once the injured man was in the speeder, along with the female officer, the driver finally took off, getting away from the heavy artillery fire. The mad scramble of reporters and press had been enough of a hurdle for the troopers to get to them.

"What is going on?" Padme finally asked once they were out of firing range. No one answered her as the driver weaved in and out of traffic, making sure to get them good and lost in the mass of speeders if any troopers had deigned to follow them. But their silence only served to annoy her even more, "I asked a question and I expect it to be answered-"

"Just shut up already, would ya?" the female officer told her, "Our friend is hurt and all you can think about is yourself-"

"That's enough, Tah," the familiar driver told the woman who huffed in response. She turned her attention to the injured man squished between her and Padme. The man grimaced as he tried to sit up straighter, gripping his upper right arm where the blaster shot had hit.

"I...I-I'll be al...right," he released another grunt once he was in an upright position, "Let's just not...do that again, agreed?" the man looked at the woman beside him. She frowned and crossed her arms but nodded her consent. Padme tried to discern their facial features but they were obscured by imperial helmets. The only thing Padme could see about them was their eyes and skin color. The woman had a slight pink tinge to her skin and hazel eyes. The injured man, Feren, had tan skin and green eyes. She couldn't see the third man in the passenger seat in the front, and she had a small inkling as to who the driver was since he was so familiar.

Soon though, the speeder parked at a docking bay and the five of them all got out. It was a private dock so there weren't any stormtroopers. A medium sized starship waited inside the hangar there. Without saying a word, the four 'officers' piled on bored, but when Padme would not go a step further, she forced their hand. When she asked where they were taking her, the other woman there just about snapped at her but the injured man cut across her.

"Look, Senator, we're trying to get you to safety here. Bail Organa told us to come and get you because he believes that you will be a valuable asset to the coming war," he paused and shrugged, "Plus, you're his friend. He'd do anything for you, ya know?"

Padme back tracked, though, reviewing the conversation. Bail had sent them? But where was he and Mon Mothma, that was the real question. She stepped towards the ship and those on the open ramp, "How do you know there will be another war?"

The third man from the passenger seat came out on to the ramp where she could discern his features. Dark skin and bright blue eyes, "Because in the shadow of suppression, there always lies an insurgence. We are that insurgence."

Not wanting to waste another second, Padme stepped on to the ramp and hurriedly went inside so that she wouldn't lose her courage to go. She saw the ramp close and then felt the ship take off. She had to grip the wall of the air-lock to keep herself steady. She stood there with the dark skinned man who nodded to her with a small smile. He took his helmet off giving her a good few of his sharp features. His head was a standard military buzz cut but he had a little bit of hair on his chin that was neatly kept. All in all he wasn't too bad looking.

"I guess we owe you some introductions," he said and she nodded, "Well for starters, Senator, I'm Saw Gerrera. It's an honor to finally meet you. You wouldn't believe how much Tano talks about you."

Padme paused, "I'm sorry, did you say, 'Tano'? As in Ahsoka Tano?"

"The one in the same," he said with a smile. He went to the corridor on the left of the airlock, "Common, I introduce ya to the rest of the team." He disappeared through the doorway and she followed after him into what looked like a miniature infirmary. It was small and had plain white walls; linoleum flooring; and there was a cot pushed up against one of the walls. There was a medical droid shut down in the corner of the room, plus a cupboard above it filled with what Padme suspected to be medical supplies.

Two of the other officers were there, their helmets off and the injured man's shirt too. While the man sat on the edge of the bed, the woman sat there beside him on a stool, applying a bacta patch to his upper arm. He waved Saw and Padme over with his good arm but was given a sharp reprimanding from the woman beside him. He rolled his eyes, though a smile remained on his face. His hair was a light brown and pulled back into a small not at the back of his head. The woman there had a head of sharp red hair. It was cut rather short, just below her ears. Her attributes of slightly pink skin and red hair gave away some possible Zeltron heritage. A half-breed maybe?

"I'm Feren Agratine," the man told Padme then nodded to the red head at his side, "And this is my esteemed colleague-"

"Tahjeria Cartulize," she said curtly, not even bothering to look at Padme. Feren nodded and then looked at Saw, "Has there been any trouble with the shields? I know I fixed them yesterday, but you can never be too sure with the crap that the Empire sells.

"I haven't checked them yet, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for anything once we reach the blockade." The Empire had the planet surrounded so that no one could get on or off without being cleared by them first. It was infuriating because it always caused a traffic line up there. But, Feren nodded anyway and then turned to Padme.

"I'm sorry to hear about you losing your position as Senator," he told her sympathetically, "The Senate was lucky to have you. It's their loss if they're not willing to put up with your mad skills of...senator...ness," he finished rather awkwardly, "Anyway," he said with a shrug, "I'm sure you might be wanting to meet the captain now. I don't think I'll be getting out of here any time soon," he nodded to Tahjeria who was still fiddling with his bacta patch, trying to get it on just right. It probably shouldn't have taken her that long to put in on, but Padme figured that she just didn't want to interact with them for some reason. Saw gestured to the airlock, though, and carried out Feren's suggestion. Padme followed the man to the cockpit on the opposite side of the airlock.

(*)

In the infirmary, Tahjeria gave Feren a sharp look, "How many times do I have to remind you to be careful?"

Definitely not for the first time, the woman before Feren completely floored him. He wondered half the time what was going up in that brain of her's. He gave her a stern look right back, "Tah, you know I didn't plan on getting hurt. Those troopers seemed to be better shots than the one's on Scipio last month," she had finished with the bacta patch so he took her hands in his own and looked her in the eye, "Trust me when I say I wouldn't leave you alone on purpose. I've said it before so you should know that by now, Tah." She rolled her eyes and took her hands out of his. She stood up stiffly from her stool turned away from him, crossing her arms.

Feren only sighed internally at her stubbornness, "Look, I'm sorry that I worried you alright? Can you stop ignoring me now?" he stood up too, walking over to put a hand on her shoulder, "You need to calm down, though," but when he placed a hand on her shoulder, she smacked it away and left the room without another word. Feren sighed aloud this time before pulling his shirt back on. 'Stubborn to a fault...' he grumbled in his mind. He knew where Tahjeria would go. Up into the vents for some privacy most likely. It was unknown to him how she could fit in them, let alone stay up there long enough without becoming somewhat claustrophobic. Feren could barely stand how small the ship was, let alone a vent.

Since he knew she wouldn't be coming out for a while, and that it was just best to let her be, he headed over to the cockpit where the other three passengers were.

(*)

"Hey, Terry," Saw spoke as he and Padme entered the cockpit, "The Senator wanted to meet ya, best get introduction out of the way before we reach the blockade." Padme saw the man's still helmeted head nod and then swivel his chair around to face her. He removed his helmet, just as Saw had, and revealed the face that Padme knew had been under there.

"It's good to see you again, Senator," the man said, "Even if it isn't under the best circumstances."

"Lux Bonteri," Padme inclined her head, "I honestly did not think that you would be wrapped up in a rebellion. And it's 'former' Senator now. I was...discharged from the senate."

"Wait," Saw intervened, "You two know each other?" Lux nodded.

"My mother was one of her mentors before the war. She visited Onderon on occasion, and sometimes Raxus when my mother and I went there for a holiday or two," Lux answered Saw.

"You sure aren't the same little boy I once knew, that's for sure," told Padme as she looked the eighteen year old up and down. He was in an imperial uniform, but his unruly hair through off the military appearance without the helmet. He looked tougher somehow, perhaps from experience his own war on Onderon when King Dendup was murdered. She heard all about it from Ahsoka when the Togruta had returned back to Coruscant. Their reclamation of Onderon had failed and many of the rebels there had to retreat into hiding, but most had been either captured or killed; like Saw's sister.

"I hate to break up such a lovely reunion, but we're coming up on the blockade, if you hadn't noticed, Terry," the three turned their heads to the doorway where Faren stood, looking pointedly out of the viewport. he turned to Padme, "I suggest you move away from the viewport just in case they look in and see you there. Just a suggestion," he added with a shrug.

"Valuable wisdom is what it is," Padme commented and then moved to stand over by the door-frame, out of the view-ports visual.

They had relatively nod trouble getting past the blockade once Faren gave transmitted the clearance number. He was the only one of them whose voice would not be recognized, even if Saw had a pretty low chance of anyone recognizing his. Once they were in hyperspace, the three standing took a seat in the remaining chairs. The comfortable silence that followed was pleasant enough, but Padme had a few questions.

"Where are you taking me, exactly. I know you mentioned that Bail Organa sent you to get me out of there, but I would like a real explanation now." Lux, Saw and Faren traded a look before Saw sighed, apparently having been nominated for the task. He turned to Padme.

"We're headed for Dantooine where we have set up a camp of sorts. It's nothing too spectacular since there aren't very many of us," he nodded to the other three, "Terry, Faren, Tahjeria, and I are the only capable members of field missions. So, as you can see, the rebellion is very small."

Padme tilted her head, "I wouldn't expect anything more since you've only been public knowledge for about a year now. In time, more people will join you and your ranks will grow larger than most would think. There are a lot of people out there that hate the Empire. I wouldn't be surprised if people started seeking you out soon."

Lux cut in there, "Actually, they already are. Some of our carefully placed contacts are being sought out by ordinary citizens. That's why Bail requested your help with this. We can't possibly know who actually wants to join or if they're working undercover for the Empire."

"Well, if you're trying to root out spies, I'm not sure how much help I'll be. You'd be surprised how many times I can be fooled by simple lies," she thought about Rush Clovis as she said this. He had fooled her twice during the wars, and both times had almost subsequently led to her death; the second time actually having led to Rush's demise.

"That may be," Faren put in, "But you're a politician, and a really good one at that. Bail told us that with enough observance, you know how to detect lies. Is this true?"

"Well, um, I-I guess it's somewhat true. I can still be fooled if they're good enough liers," she told them. She didn't realize that her skills had gotten so out there that these people were willing to go on only what Bail told them. She wasn't good as they said...or perhaps she was only doubting and downplaying her abilities.

"That's good enough," Feren told her, taking a seat on one of the chairs, "It's settled then. Better strapped yourself in, though. If we get caught by the Blockade, then Saw here will have to do some fancy flying. There's no use in us getting blown to smithereens before the Empire does."

Padme took the chair beside Feren and behind Lux. Saw took the co-pilot's chair, bringing the straps over his front. They all did the same as tutu approached the flag-ship; it was recognizable as their lead Star Destroyer because of big and red Imperial emblem on the ship's side.

* * *

><p>"My employer wishes to recruit you as a teacher for his men and future troops. Official briefing will be given to you if you agree to comply. Otherwise, he thought it was best that you know as little as possible," The former Twi'Lek Jedi explained to the wary man before him. Obi-Wan placed his elbow on the table and leaned forward, stroking his beard.<p>

"And who might your employer be?" asked Obi-Wan. Even if this humanoid before him had been a Jedi, it didn't mean he still lived by the code; therefore possibly making him untrustworthy- as all strangers to Obi-Wan were in the galaxy.

Even though the shields covered their voices, Tal still lowered his voice and moved his lips exceptionally slow, using his hand to cover his mouth. The answer was muffled, but clear as day. "Bail Organa of Alderaan is the one who hired me," Obi-Wan's inquiring expression made the Twi'Lek answer the unspoken question, "Don't even think of asking me why Bail came to me specifically, but all I got was a message one day telling me to find you, and that I will be paid handsomely either way if you were to comply or not."

Obi-Wan thought over the explanation that Tal had given him. Bail was apparently putting together a militia of sorts. Not that it surprised Obi-Wan in the least- in fact, the ginger haired Jedi disappointed that Bail hadn't done this sooner. The militia was obviously to fight against the Empire (The 'Insurgence' as they seemed to be calling it.). Obi-Wan knew that a Rebellion was exactly was the Emperor needed to keep on his toes. Plus it was a way of building back up the Republic, even if it had to be from the inside. And slowly.

Painstakingly slow.

If Bail was asking him to train his recruits, then the older Senator must be desperate, if he was hiring a Jedi to train troops for battle. Yes, Obi-Wan had fought as a General in a war, but since the end of the Republic, he had renounced involving himself in violence. At least until the need was exceptionally great. This situation...the possibility of taking back the Republic...this was an exceptional situation. But not matter which way Obi-Wan tried to justify not helping, it always led back to him just being a selfish old coot who wanted only to do things for himself. Obi-Wan internally sighed. Even if the order was gone, he would still uphold it's values and beliefs; It's principles and laws. Selfishness was something the Jedi avoided. Their sole purpose was to keep the peace, to help others, and to settle troubles when they appeared. If only they had remembered such things during the war. Perhaps they wouldn't have fallen so far down.

"I shall...report to Bail for whatever he needs me for," Tal nodded gratefully as this answer came from Obi-Wan.

"We leave in three hours," was all the Twi-lek said before taking down the speech shields and sliding out from the booth. Obi-Wan stared incredulously at the humanoid before him.

"So soon?"

The former Jedi turned back to Obi-Wan, "I'm not staying on this sand ball longer than I have to. Three hours is enough to get all your things together."

Obi-Wan, completely unlike himself, sputtered in abhorrence, "I live out in the Dune Sea! It takes three hours just to get there."

"Then I guess we're taking my ship there. Meet me at the spaceport, hanger 3-1B" The Twi'Lek gave Obi-Wan a smirk before walking out into the crowd of drunken people and sweaty dancers. Obi-Wan sat there for a moment, trying to get his wits about him. So far, the day was being completely...strange. Obi-Wan wondered what else the Force had in store for him in the future.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Goal for Reviews: Get the number up to 21 (That's eight reviews needed for the chapter)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

As Anakin stuffed what little possessions he had into a worn satchel, he thought over the words Qui-Gon had spoken to him.

'_We all have to face some challenge of sorts in our lifetimes._'

Leaving this life he had built would be a challenge. But it would be nothing compared of going back and facing his past. His life here, wasn't much of one anymore, though so leaving might possibly take his unrest off of him. Really, if Anakin thought of his leaving as just another adventure in his life, it caused him no grief at all. Just doing nothing but training and preparing for this for two years straight would make anyone feel useless with so many problems in the galaxy. It was much like those mountain-lions that had attacked that village. If he didn't take at least some action in that situation, a lot of people would have been dead. People needed him, and that was the hard truth.

Perhaps the first stop he should make would be to see his mother again. After five years, Anakin figured it was a good of time as any to reunite with her a second time. It would probably do him some good too. A tongue lashing from her to get his rear into gear would put what needed to be done into perspective.

What little credits he had would be enough to get him a ticket on a public transport. Finding one that was headed for Tatooine would be the problem though. Not very many people wanted to go there, much less willingly. He certainly would never had his mother not been living there. That planet held some of his worst memories...but, also some of the best. It was where he spent his childhood. Though he had been a slave, his mother had been there and she had loved him very dearly, and him her. But he didn't remember anything other than being a slave when he was younger. His mother always told him that they hadn't become slaves until he was three, which made little to no sense, because Shmi had never spoken of how they became slaves. Perhaps on his visit, he could ask her.

The trip to the capitol city took no less than two weeks. Korinal was as busy as he remembered it to be two years ago. ID wasn't a very big thing on the planet, so there was no checkpoint or specific entry like the Core worlds would have, so he was able to enter undetected. The hood he kept over his hood kept him hidden for a while as he stuck to the shadows. The spaceport was quite busy too. Surprisingly so. The few bits and pieces he was able to catch was that Empire Day was approaching, and the party in Imperial Center (Coruscant) was going to be of great magnificence. Other news came about that a Senator had been accused of treason and discharged from the senate, plus arrested. But then the most surprising tidbit of information passed him. The Senator was then rescued by a group of four hostiles who had opened fired on the Senate Building.

'_Good,_' Anakin thought, '_I never did like that place.'_

Because he didn't have very many credits on his personal, buying his own ship was not an option. Getting a pass for a refugee transport would also be a bit pricy for the same reason as the former. There had to be something he could do. Getting off world was his main priority, and that just going to turn into a pile of bantha poodoo if money was an obstacle in his way.

Perhaps he could offer his services or something…

Just then, a small freighter entered the hangar, smoking and blowing steam. Just standing there, Anakin could tell what was wrong with the ship. It was quite obvious that it was having trouble with it's exhaust vents and the ship's generator was probably damaged but perhaps salvageable. Only then, after he had made his assumptions, did Anakin realize that he could offer to the pilot of this ship to fix it and for pay the pilot could take him to Tatooine.

Perfect.

He swung his bag to his opposite shoulder as he made his way through the masses of sentients. The ramp of the smoking freighter lowered just as Anakin was nearing it. A young female Togruta came down it, coughing and waving a hand in front of her face from the exhaust around her. She moved her goggles up off of her eyes, Seeing Anakin standing there.

"Um, your ship is in really terrible shape," Anakin commented, hoping to break the ice.

Taken aback by this sudden conversation, the Togruta raised a marking above her eye, "Way to state the obvious."

Apparently his people skills needed some working on. He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, "What I meant to say was that you ship is in bad condition and I know how to fix it."

Taken aback even more than before, she became suspicious this time, "And what, pray tell, would you get out of helping me."

So she wanted to cut the chase. Good. He hated it when people dragged on and on. Anakin answered right away, "I just need to get off world. Preferably to Tatooine."

"Tatooine? What in all the galaxy do you want there?" she confused even at his mere mention of it. She expected this coming, but she just didn't expect him wanting to go to such a remote place.

"That is none of your business," Anakin told her straight up. Tired of being asked the questions, Anakin asked one of his own, "Do you want my help or not?" The Togruta crossed her arms.

"I have business here to take care of and I can't leave until it is all wrapped up."

"And what is it that you need to take care of?

The female smirked, "That is none of your business."

* * *

><p>There was no real trouble getting past the blockade. A simple transmitting of their release code and bada-bing bada-boom they were all clear. Lux activated the hyper drive and set the coordinates for their next destination. Dantooine. From what Saw and Faren filled her in on, the Rebels' base was hidden there in some rocky mountain passes. The base was unable to be detected on any scanners or sensors because of the high levels of iron and metal in the rocks. It scrambled the frequencies that the Imperials used, which was a lucky score for the Rebels.<p>

Tahjeria still had yet to come out of the vents, still mad for some reason. It made Padme quite uncomfortable because she thought that all of the woman's anger was directed at her, and the former Senator did not know the reason why. Faren though, when Padme pointed it out, reassured her that it was entirely his fault (but mostly the bucketheads) because he'd gotten injured. This didn't explain much to Padme as to why Tahjeria was mad about an injury, but she would not pry if it happened to be a personal reason.

"We should be arriving on Dantooine at about 1800 hours, Galactic standard time," Lux told them as the blue swirl of hyperspace was seen out of the front viewport, "You might want to be getting as much rest as possible. After we restock our supplies, we won't get sleep there before our next mission."

"So that's all you do then?" Padme asked, "You just go back to base after a mission, restock, and then ship out again? Not very much of a life."

Saw turned to her, "We don't live our lives the way we want so others can. So that they won't have to live under the Empire. Once the government is taken down, people will be free. And freedom, will give them the choices they've never had before."

"It's all just a matter of when the Empire goes down," Faren, "Plus, it's not that bad of a life. We go from one corner of the galaxy to the other, seeing sights that people don't see everyday. It's a luxury even the richest people don't have."

"I guess…" Padme concurred, "This life is actually something someone I once knew wanted very much."

This made the men's curiosity grew, "Who were they, maybe we knew them?" Saw asked. Padme shook her head though.

"No, you probably wouldn't have. He was a Jedi. Plus...he died five years ago," the former Senator looked down sadly. She hadn't thought about...him in a long time. She was past grieving, having done that already for the first two years since his death. No, she's moved on. If it was his time, then she would accept that. He made his choices, and she had made her's; his just happened to have led him down a more...destructive path.

Uncomfortable silence filled the cockpit as Padme reflected on the past. Faren coughed awkwardly and stood up, careful with his arm, "Well, Imma go see how Tah's holding up. Call us back when we get there."

Silence once again filled the cockpit when Faren left. Padme watched Saw and Lux exchange some kind of conversation with their eyes for about a minute before she sighed in annoyance.

"Are you having some kind of psychic conversation? Because if you are, I can't decide whether it's cool, or extremely rude," she asked the last bit with a pointed look at them. They both looked at her with hesitancy.

"We know who you were talking about just now," Lux told her, "And...we - the Rebels - aren't entirely sure that Skywalker is, well you know...dead." Padme darted her eyes between the two men in complete shock. 'Anakin...alive? impossible.' She watched as Saw put his hands up in a type of shrug.

"Well, really it's just a rumor. Someone from some ways out the galaxy reported to Bail that he had been witness to someone saving a village. That someone just so happened to have used the 'force'. And you know, just like we know, that only Jedi can do that kind of thng," then Saw chuckled, "Good thing he reported it to the Rebels instead of the Empire. That would have been a disaster."

Padme couldn't comprehend anything they were saying, missing half of everything Saw had said. There was a possible chance the Anakin was actually alive. But, she reasoned with herself, she had seen the body. They had burned it. That was her dilemma right now. There was a chance he was alive. She didn't know how that was even possible or even probable, only that it was a chance. Though, now another question plagued her mind.

"How does you source even know that it was specifically Anakin Skywalker? it could have been any Jedi. Plus, Anakin wasn't really that well known. It was only his Master who became famous during the war. Anakin died before the war."

Lux and Saw had another eye conversation before turning back to her. Lux speaking this time, "We're not exactly sure on that one. Right after he got the information to us, his ship crashed on Dantooine. He survived, but he doesn't remember anything of his life before it."

"Then why do you assume it's him, then?" Padme was getting a bit suspicious.

"Because, our informant told us it was him. Don't even try to ask us how he knew. It's a whole mess of confusion right now," Saw told her, "But Bail has sent Ahsoka in to check it out. I do believe Bail said something about Skywalker being a 'Chosen One' or something like that. I don't know. I never pay attention during the briefings. All I know is, give me a target to shoot and we're all good-" he noticed Padme's sudden silence and her frown, "What up now?"

Padme felt a small inkling of familiarity when Saw had said 'Chosen One.' She remembered saying something like that at Anakin's funeral. Perhaps she had better look into that more once she could speak to Bail. She looked up at the two.

"Is Bail going to be at the base when we arrive?"

Lux shook his head, "So far the Empire doesn't know that he is involved. It was a good thing his name was kept off the petition, otherwise he would've ended up like Nee Alavar. Dead."

Padme bowed her head at that. She had worked with Senator Alavar for a number of years, just as she did with all of the others who had been arrested. Nee had been the only who had been executed, her family sent to labor camps on Kessel. But that's when she had a thought; a startling one.

"Senator Mon Mothma, she had her name on the petition, plus she openly scorns the Empire. What happened to her?"

Lux leaned forward in his seat and was prepared to answer her but Tahjeria unexpectedly walked in and answered for him, "She's safe for now, but since the Emperor has become suspicious of her, he's ordered her to take an extended leave of absence on Chandrila. She's laying low there right now."

Before anyone could include her in on the conversation, the console starting beeping. Lux turned back to the controls, "Stap in everyone, we're coming up on Dantooine."

Bad pulled the strap over her midsection, securing her to the chair, just as everyone else did. But since there were only four seats and five of them (Faren had just entered again), Padme watched as Tahjeria unexpectedly sat nearly in Faren's lap. Neither of them seemed awkward or in the least bit surprised by this action. Apparently it was the norm.

The ship was then pulled out of hyperspace, looking down at the planet full of rock and water.

* * *

><p>When Obi-Wan entered the designated hangar, he immediately suspect that something was amiss. Tal was nowhere to be seen and neither was anybody else. The hangar was completely deserted, save for a lone ship sitting by the bay doors. He sighed and shook his head. he completely hated it when people were late. Especially when they tell him to meet them there; implying that they will be the first ones there.<p>

Obi-Wan, though,was right to be suspicious, because the moment he went to set his small satchel down, the ship sitting there suddenly exploded in a mass of fire and metal. The aftershock blew him off his feet, sending him tumbling to the floor. He coughed from the mass of smoke rising up. When he looked at the mess around him, he froze.

A large flying hunk of metal was headed straight for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. How could I leave you with a cliffhanger when I barely update? Answer is "Cause I can!" I'm the author, aren't I? Anyways, I would like to apologize for being away from this for an entire month. I am working on my other stories that I have on here, <em>plus <em>an original story that I plan to have published someday. **

**I have also decided not put a goal up for reviews. I'll let you people decide how worthy this story is for you to grace reviews with ;)**

**Till then,**

KG1!~


End file.
